Além da razão
by Itsuki Miye
Summary: Os Uchiha são uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo contemporâneo, mas não são todos os membros desse respeitável clã que estão felizes com isso, um exemplo, são os herdeiros principais, Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sakura, principalmente por se odiarem.
1. Chapter 1

Além da razão

**Além da razão**

Autor(a): Katamy Hanara

Ranking: M

Idade: 18 +

Status: Em andamento

Tempo: Nosso Universo (considere uma UA)

Observações:

**1.****Essa será uma fanfic com o casal POSSIVELMENTE INCESTO, mas talvez eu tenha planos de mudar o casal, por isso não é nada definitivo, mas se acha esse conteúdo ofensivo, horrendo e outros adjetivos, não leia o resto das informações, você está sendo avisado, a partir de agora será por sua conta e risco, não me responsabilizo por traumas e afins.**

**2.****está no ranking máximo, pois além de Ter a possibilidade de ser Incesto, contém palavras de baixo calão e adjetivos de qualidades ruins, simplificando palavrões e ofensas, e terão cenas picantes, além de algumas cenas de sexo explícito, você está sendo avisado, não continue, se acha o conteúdo ofensivo ao seu gosto e se acha imaturo para isso, obrigada e para os que gostem de casais diferente sejam bem vindos a fanfic.**

**3.****Naruto e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, mas a história e todo o resto me pertence, por isso, se for divulgar ou pretende fazer qualquer coisa com esse conteúdo, me peça permissão antes.**

Prólogo: Os Uchiha são uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo contemporâneo, mas não são todos os membros desse respeitável clã que estão felizes com isso, um exemplo, são os herdeiros principais, Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sakura, principalmente por não se suportarem literalmente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 1-Passado e presente.**

_Uma garotinha de 8 anos, corria por um enorme e muito bonito jardim, aparentemente atrás de algumas borboletas, mas o que ela fazia mesmo, era procurar seu pai que não tinha voltado ainda, já fazia 3 dias que seu pai não tinha voltado e nem dado notícias, e ela já estava preocupada, ela correu por onde pode por aquela propriedade, mas era grande demais, para se fazer isso em um dia, ela pegou um atalho e voltou para sua casa, ou casa principal como chamavam. Uchiha Sakura, 8 anos, cabelos róseos longos e ondulados, olhos verdes esmeralda, que demonstravam grande inocência, ela ainda estava emburrada por seu pai não Ter voltado e nem dado notícia, mas tinha notado outra coisa, seu irmão também não saia de seu quarto a exatos três dias, assim como sua mãe, o que eram fatos muitos estranhos, afinal sua mãe que coordenava internamente o clã e uma parte externamente, era muito raro vê-la passar algumas horas em casa, quanto mais três dias, Sakura subiu para seu quarto, e começou a ver televisão, não estava com saco de ficar outra noite dormindo no sofá esperando seu pai. No outro dia, Sakura viu sua mãe no café da manhã, assim como seu irmão, todos os dois tinham os olhos inchados, Sakura olhou muito confusa para os dois._

_-Okaa-sama, onde está o papai?_

_-ele não vai voltar Sakura._

_-como assim? Ele se mudou?_

_-não minha filha, depois nós conversamos._

_Sakura viu sua mãe se levantar da mesa, voltar para seu quarto e alguns minutos depois, desceu um pouco mais ela, os olhos não estavam mais tão vermelho e ela adquiriu de novo aquela pose imponente, passou por eles, desejou bem formal um bom dia e saiu apressada, Sakura virou seu rosto para seu irmão que estava a sua frente, ele também tinha aquela pose imponente, ela pensava se não era de família, mas não se lembrava de também a ter, ele olhava para todo canto, menos para ela e Sakura queria que ele a olhasse, até que ela se cansou daquele jogos de olhares, ela esperou ele se levantar o que não demorou, ela o seguiu, até parar na frente dele._

_-o que você quer Sakura?_

_-quero saber, porque o papai não vai mais voltar?_

_-mamãe não disse que depois falava, porque tem que ser eu?_

_-vai conta, Itachi-nii-san._

_-não Sakura, não creio que você esteja pronta para saber._

_-mas..._

_-até._

_Sakura sentiu algo extremamente ruim dentro dela, ela agora percebia que existiam outras possibilidades horríveis que poderiam seu pais não voltar, mas tinha uma que ela não queria acreditar ou pensar, mas foi como um estampido, Sakura sentiu o chão sumir, parecia que estava num vácuo, iria cair, tinha certeza, Sakura caiu sentada na escada, ainda conseguiu se segurar numa pilastra, ela precisava saber. Itachi ouviu um baque de alguém caindo, mas não se virou, de certa não se importava com o que acontecia naquela casa, até que escutou aquele grito._

_-ELE MORREU FOI ISSO ITACHI?_

_Itachi se sentiu mal, não poderia mentir para ela, mas também colocar um peso daqueles, sobre uma criança tão nova era até pecado, mas o que poderia ser feito?, esconder concerteza seria o pior, pois de algum jeito ela acabaria sabendo._

_-Sakura venha cá..._

_-ele morreu nii-san?_

_-Sakura._

_-me responde, por favor._

_-Sakura, precisamos conversar, por favor._

_-NÃO! Eu só quero saber a verdade, não preciso de consolo._

_-Sakura, você já está me irritando._

_-eu só quero a verdade._

_-sim, ele morreu, satisfeita?_

_Sakura de um certo modo esperava, como ainda tinha esperança que fosse tudo mentira, e essa parte era mais forte._

_-não minta, nii-san._

_-eu não mentiria sobre algo assim._

_-não..._

_-estou falando a verdade._

_-NÃO MINTA._

_-QUER SABER PEDI MINHA PACIÊNCIA, A VERDADE É QUE NOSSO PAI MORREU, O CARRO BATEU EM OUTRO, SATISFEITA? AHÑ? AGOPRA DÁ PARA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ._

_Uchiha Itachi, 13 anos, cabelos lisos pretos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, corpo desenvolvido, olhos pretos profundos, assim que ele entrou em seu quarto fechou com raiva a porta, sabia que logo a irmã entraria para perturba-lo, e ele não estava afim de escutar choro de criança, e o mais estranho é que normalmente não se importava, mas escuta-la chorando em frente a sua porta, doeu mais que qualquer coisa, realmente uma data triste._

Sakura acordou suando frio, era a terceira vez na semana, que voltava a sonhar com aquilo, já tinham se passado dez anos, desde que tudo aconteceu, mas aquilo ainda persistia em vir até sua mente. Sakura olhou para seu relógio e constatou que se não corresse chegaria atrasada, ela correu para o banheiro, tomou um bom banho o mais rápido que pode, colocou seu uniforme, que era uma saia de prega preta até acima dos joelhos, uma blusa branca de manga de tecido, e por cima vinha uma blusa estilo moletom de algodão azul escuro com o símbolo do colégio gravado no canto esquerdo da blusa, ela pegou fez um coque alto, mas frouxo, com alguns fios saindo, pegou sua mochila e desceu rapidamente a escada, tomou rapidamente seu café da manhã, depois correu até o carro, esse ao contrário do ritmo da garota, andou na velocidade permitida.

-deveria ter mais calma, senhorita Sakura.

-ah, eu sei Yotoki-san, mas eu penso que vou chegar atrasada e você sabe como detesto chegar atrasada.

-posso lhe assegurar que isso não irá acontecer, nesses 20 anos trabalhando aqui, nunca vi a senhorita chegar atrasada.

-mentir é feio Yotoki-san.

-ah, vocês jovens.

-e o senhor é velho por acaso?

-tenho 47 anos, o que a senhorita acha?

-meia idade, não velho.

-obrigada senhorita, mas já chegamos.

-ah certo, obrigada Yotoki-san.

-não me agradeça senhorita.

Sakura saiu correndo do carro, certo que o sinal ainda não tinha tocado e ainda faltava um pouco, mas ela queria ver suas amiga de novo, afinal era o primeiro dia de aula, as férias já tinham ido embora, agora seria apenas trabalho, mas mais chances para ela e as meninas se encontrarem.

Uma garota de 17 anos, cabelos lisos preto azulados, olhos perolados, vinha correndo, estava atrasada, algo que não acontecia, ela entrou meio apreensiva na sala, mas viu seu sensei, Kakashi, lhe dar permissão para entrar, ela notou que assim que ela entrou todos ficaram calados, apenas a encarando, ela devolveu a altura aqueles olhares e correu em direção as suas amigas, que também a olhava incrédulas, Hyuuga Hinata, diferente de todas as outras meninas, ela vestia a blusa normal, mas a saia um pouco mais curta, batia na cochas perto do começo dos joelhos, meia calça preta e uma sapatilha totalmente diferente da do colégio, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto com as pontas do cabelo cacheados, ela se sentou ao lado de sua melhores amigas, Uchiha Sakura, Mitashi Tenten, Yamanaka Ino e Sabaku no Temari, elas pararam de conversar e prestaram atenção na aula. O intervalo chegou rapidamente para a alegria de todos, os alunos saiam eufóricos das salas, querendo contar as novidades e seus amigos e com um grupo de meninas em particular isso não era diferente.

-então Sakura, como está o Itachi?

-bem.

-ahh, eu acho que já te disse, mas ele é um gato.

Sakura resistiu imensamente a vontade de revirar os olhos, para sua amiga Ino, sempre soube que sua amigas, conhecidas e colegas e praticamente a maioria das mulheres que já tinham visto seu irmão o achavam um "Deus grego", se ela for levar nesse sentindo da coisa.

-sim Ino, milhares de vezes.

"mas sinceramente não sei o que vocês vêem nele"

-HEY! Olha por onde anda!

Sakura estava sendo ajudada por suas amigas, pois o esbarro tinha sido violento, ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados por causa da dor, mas em questão de segundos os abriu, para encarar dois pares de olhos negros vazios, ela prendeu a respiração, detestava esse tipo de olhar, pois era igual ao dele.

-deveria deixar de ser menos tapada garota.

Sakura olhou incrédula, quem era aquele garoto, pelo visto era um novato da sua sala, muito mal educado pelo visto, se chamava Yusuke Sasuke, tinha os cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor, um porte atlético que faria qualquer garota enlouquecer, mas ela não estava interessada naquele pequeno, mas detalhado resumo sobre aquele mal educado, mas Ino fazia questão de falar sobre o mesmo.

-além de que aquele ar sério, dá a ele um ar tão Hot, meninas juro nunca vi, homem igual.

-Homem! só no inferno Ino.

-afff...Sakura, certo que ele foi um pouco grosso, mas...

-pouco! Se aquilo foi pouco então, minha noção das coisas, é totalmente desproporcional.

-certo, ele foi MUITO grosso, mas tem que admitir que ele é lindo, gato, charmoso e...

Sakura nem escutou o que suas amigas comentavam sobre aquele garoto, já tinha que enfrentar um grosso, mal educado e maldito, todos os dias e ainda teria esse para lhe perturbar, realmente a sorte a detestava e o azar deve ama-la para quere-la tanto tempo perto dele.

Já tinham se passado horas, desde que aquilo aconteceu e ela ainda estava presa naquela sala de aula, não se lembrava que aulas eram tão chatas, ela se virou para a janela ao seu lado, a chuva que caía era muito forte, parecia algo totalmente irreal, ela sentiu sua pálpebras pesadas e o mesmo acontecia com seu corpo, sabia que o sono a estava atingindo, mas não podia e nem queria deixar de prestar atenção na aula, era de biologia e adorava biologia.

-UCHIHA ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ!

-ahñ?

-como ousa dormir em minha aula.

Sakura estava vermelha de raiva, ela amava biologia, menos o professor, esse era um saco, sempre querendo baixar a moral dela, querendo menospreza-la, e querendo irrita-la, ela o odiava. Kayoga Yuei não era alguém aconselhável para se irritar, mas ela conseguia fazer isso facilmente, cabelos loiros curtos lisos que vai até o começo das costas, preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos azuis marinho, corpo atlético, voz sedutora, 25 anos, qualquer garota babava por ele, mas ela Sakura, o odiava com cada célula de seu corpo, nem podia dizer que sentia antipatia, era ódio mesmo.

-estou dormindo do mesmo jeito, que estou olhando para sua cara.

Sakura nem se preocupava se seria expulsa ou aconteceria, mas sentia uma enorme vontade de responder aquele professor, ela nunca tinha desrespeitado ninguém, a não ser seu irmão, que era da mesma laia que Yuei, até ela conhecer esse professor, depois desse dia, cada aula era um meio termo de paz e guerra.

-olha como fala comigo Uchiha, acho que sua mãe não vai gostar de saber disso.

-ela vai concordar comigo, que você é insuportável.

-pra fora, agora!

-certo.

Sakura quase sempre saia da sala dele, mas tinha que admitir que dessa vez, ela tinha passado dos limites, e era só o primeiro dia de aula.

-eu me pergunto senhorita Uchiha, como uma aluna tão exemplar, pode ter um comportamento tão indisciplinado com um professor?!

-ele que começa.

-alguém virá busca-la.

-como?!

-isso mesmo senhorita Uchiha, pelo relato que o professor e alguns alunos me deram, seu comportamento foi um dos piores, sinto muito, mas está suspensa pelo resto do dia.

Sakura se calou nem iria argumentar, esse diretor quase nunca deixava-a falar as coisas.

-não vai se defender?

-...

-certo, pode ir, quando chegarem para lhe pegar, alguém irá avisa-la.

Sakura saiu aparentando não se importar muito com a situação, mas na verdade detestava quando isso acontecia, pois sempre sua mãe brigava com ela, como se fosse culpada de tudo. Já esperava a uma hora que alguém fosse pega-la, não entendia o porque, mas estava com muito sono aquele dia e nem tinha ido dormir tarde, as oito horas da noite passada já estava dormindo, então porque tudo aquilo?

"Sono besta, por sua causa estou encrencada, até demais"

-senhorita Uchiha, já vieram pega-la.

Sakura correu para a saída do colégio, queria chegar em casa e dormir muito, ela parou e olhou bem para quem tinha ido busca-la, parecia que tudo tinha ficado para trás, sono, preocupação, vida, seu irmão estava ali na sua frente a olhando com cara de poucos amigos, e era do mesmo jeito que ela retribuía, não queria ir com ele, mas não tinha escolha, e foi com essa mesma expressão de desgosto que entrou na Mercedes preta.

Itachi sempre gostou de dirigir rápido e sentir aquele vento bater em seu rosto e em seus cabelos, mas sempre dirigiu com o maior cuidado e nunca tão rápido do jeito que gostaria, ele hoje não estava com humor para nada e agora estava levando sua irmã para casa, porque pelo visto esta, não queria nada com a vida, como estava adorando a situação, no carro com uma adolescente problemática, que nem dirigia o olhar a ele e nem pretendia fazer isso tão cedo, mas essa parte ele estava adorando, pois também não queria falar com ela tão cedo.

Sakura sentia aquele vento batendo em seu rosto e aquilo só lhe dava mais sono, mas não queria dormir, mas o sono a dominou com tanta força que era algo até irreal, derrepente sua pálpebras ficaram pesadas e seu corpo leve, ela afundou um pouco na cadeira macia, e logo estava num sono pesado. Itachi dirigia calado e também não olhava para o lado, para ver como ela estava, logo chegaram em casa, ele saiu bem depressa do carro, mas notou que a garota ainda estava no mesmo, foi até lá e a viu num sono pesado, concerteza não iria acordar tão cedo, pensou até em deixa-la ali, mas concerteza ficaria com muita dor no pescoço depois e sua mãe iria brigar com ele depois por ter feito isso, ele a pegou no colo e a levou para seu quarto, até o estranhou um pouco quando entrou, já fazia anos que não entrava no local, antes tudo era rosa, agora apenas as paredes tinham essa cor, mas num tom claro que fazia contraste com os móveis brancos, até dava uma certa paz em ficar ali, mas ele a deitou em sua cama e saiu o mais rápido do local, uma coisa que não suportava era ficar muito tempo perto de sua irmã.

Sakura acordou em seu quarto, até estranhou um pouco, mas deixou para pensar nisso outra hora, a chuva que caia lá fora, era tão forte, que ela teve que se levantar e pegar mais dois cobertores, pois estava morrendo de frio e aproveitou para se trocar e botou uma calça de algodão preta, uma blusa da mesma cor e um moletom branco por cima, pois o frio era insuportável, ela voltou a se deitar, mas dormiu por pouco tempo, pois sua mãe entrou gritando em seu quarto.

-COMO PODE SER SUSPENSA, NO PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA.

-mãe a culpa não foi totalmente minha.

-AH E ADMITE QUE TEVE CULPA.

-pior se eu fosse hipócrita, como aquele professor foi em dizer que não teve nenhuma culpa ou vai me dizer que ele não disse que eu sou culpada de tudo?

-não ele não disse.

-não minta para min, mamãe.

-certo, falou sim, mas agora vai fazer o que? Me dizer mais alguma coisa?

-não, só fiz isso de errado hoje.

-Sakura!

-posso dormir agora?

Sakura se revirou na sua cama e dormiu tudo o que queria, só acordou quando uma das pessoas que trabalhava em sua casa a chamou para o jantar, ela agradeceu e conversou um pouco com a garota que tinha ido chama-la, ela adorava conversar com as pessoas daquela casa, pois sua família vivia distante dela, então só tinha eles, mas os achava uma ótima companhia, ela não se importava se trabalhava ou não na casa ou se era algum auxiliar da parte externa, para ela, eles eram sua família, pois já tinha vivido cada coisa e quem no final ia consola-la eram eles seu amigos.

-certo, eu já vou descer Kyoni-chan.

-uhum, eu vou avisar a sua mãe, com licença senhorita Sakura.

-ah não, você sabe que eu detesto...

Sakura não teve tempo de terminar, só de jogar uma almofada na porta, que estava sendo fechada por uma mulher que ria de sua cara, ela sabia que sua amiga só fazia isso por que ela detestava tanta formalidade. Sakura se trocou rapidamente, detestava se arrumar muito para almoçar, jantar e afins, mas era costume em sua casa, ela colocou um vestido na cor chocolate, leve, esse ia até seus joelhos, era daqueles modelos amassados, muito bonito e uma sandália prata rasteira, o cabelo preso em um coque alto e bem feito, uma fita prendendo seus cabelos essa branca, colocou uns brincos pratas, um pouco de perfume e desceu, sua mãe e seu irmão conversavam com um senhor, Sakura pensou que tinha sido bom, ela ter se arrumado um pouco mais, quando tinha visita em casa, ela sempre se arrumava muito mais, ela desceu lentamente a escada, queria escutar um pouco da conversa, mas se mostrou algo impossível, pois eles praticamente sussurravam.

-desce logo de uma vez, essa demora irrita sabia, se quer saber o que estamos falando, não acha mais fácil perguntar não?

Sakura não respondeu, seria infantilidade demais, mas se ele a provocasse mais um pouco não responderia por si, apenas desceu bem rápido as escadas e ficou ao lado de sua mãe, eles foram para a sala de jantar, ela como sempre se senta ao lado do convidado, sua mãe na cabeceira e seu irmão do seu lado, mas no outro lado da mesa, ela como sempre não conserva nada, apenas comia em silêncio sua comida, era acostumada, não se importava tanto, era como se fosse sua mãe e Itachi conversando e ela naquele momento não existisse, por isso achou estranho quando sua mãe se virou para ela e começou a conversar com ela, tinha algo por trás disso, ela tinha certeza e concerteza algo sério.

-filha, tenho algo muito sério para falar para você e para você também Itachi.

Os dois passaram a encarar intensamente a mãe.

-esse ao seu lado Sakura, é o senhor Damataro Kayoga, presidente e dono das empresas Kayoga.

Sakura não se lembrava de onde conhecia esse nome, mas tinha algo a ver com o colégio, ela também pensou o que ela tinha a ver com todas essas questões de negócios, obviamente ainda não entendia muita coisa sobre isso, mas tinha uma certa noção por causa de sua família, e de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, algo de muito ruim iria acontecer e seria para ela.


	2. Capítulo 2 Futuro

**Capítulo 2-Futuro.**

Sakura já estava ouvindo sua mãe falar daquele homem algum tempo e já não agüentava mais, queria que eles parassem de enrolar e fossem direto ao ponto, sempre gostou que fossem curtos e diretos com ela, como ela era com os outros.

-além disso ele...

-minha cara, acho que sua filha está achando tudo uma chatice, que tal irmos direto ao assunto.

Nessa hora Sakura até se surpreendeu, mas não demonstrou, não era de sua personalidade.

-certo, Sakura, creio o que vou lhe dizer pode ser chocante, mas espero que compreenda a situação, nós precisamos nos juntar as empresas Kayoga para conseguirmos ser a primeira no ranking de mais bem desenvolvidas, mas como na nossa família, a família Kayoga tem seu conselho, e eles aceitaram nossa proposta com uma condição...

-qual?

Sakura já imaginava, mas não acreditava que sua mãe fosse...

-união matrimonial entre as famílias.

Fazer isso com ela.

-hum...certo, deixa eu ver se eu compreendi, quer dizer que EU vou Ter que me casar, com alguém que nem conheço, só para a nossa empresa subir uma posição nesse ranking.

-isso...

Sakura nem se deu ao trabalho de falar mais nada, se levantou bruscamente da cadeira, mas sentiu sua mãe segurar seu braço, antes dela sair da sala.

-E PORQUE NÃO PODIA SER O ITACHI?

Mylou já esperava essa reação de sua filha, afinal não era fácil para ninguém.

-porque será um homem que irá assumir a empresa.

-interessante, só por isso.

-decisão dos conselhos, mas não se preocupe que ele não é velho demais para você, tem 25 anos.

-que felicidade. A ironia na voz de sua filha era tão perceptível que até doía, mas tinha que ser feito e seria.

-posso ir agora?

-pode.

Sakura saiu correndo dali, não queria mais saber de nada. Chegou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama, não entendia o porque, mas estava se odiando, enquanto deveria odiar, seu maldito noivo e aquele homem lá embaixo e sua mãe que eram responsáveis, por seu atual estado deplorável, mas do que adiantaria chorar?, ninguém afinal escutaria sua súplica silenciosa, afinal...era algo apenas dela.

Sakura dormiu rapidamente, e quando já estava com aquele sono pesado, não sentiu que alguém entrara em seu quarto e a cobrira, ela não sabia e nem sentia, esse hábito silencioso adquirido, por aquela pessoa.

Sakura acordou bem mal no dia seguinte, não queria ir para a escola, mas já virara obrigação para ela, era quase automático, então tomou um banho bem demorado, vestiu seu uniforme e passou uma maquiagem leve no rosto, para encobrir um pouco que tinha chorado, desceu o mais silenciosamente que pode as escadas, não queria encontrar ninguém da sua família no momento e pelo visto seu desejo fora realizado, pois quando fora tomar café não tinha ninguém na mesa ainda, ela terminou e foi para o carro, nem teve vontade de conversar naquele dia, mas já virara hábito saber como iam as pessoas ao seu redor.

-bom dia Yotoki-san?

-para min sim.

-como assim?

-me desculpe ser tão impertinente, mas pelo visto a senhorita não está nada bem.

-é tão aparente assim?

-sim, é senhorita Sakura, bem chegamos.

-até, senhor Yotoki-san.

Sakura não queria falar com ninguém, nem com suas amigas, concerteza elas iriam perceber seu comportamento estranho, ela foi direto até sua sala e ficou lá, pensando um pouco na sua vida, concerteza seria muito diferente, talvez não?, ela não sabia e queria se esquecer daquilo, mas não tinha como, tentou se concentrar e ver qual seria a primeira aula e para seu total desagrado ou alegria seria biologia, com ele Kayoga Yuei.

-É ISSO.

Viu que todos que já estavam na sala, a olharam estranho, ela nem se importou, será que seria ele?, concerteza não, afinal se tem poder, porque estar ensinando?, Sakura procurava se convencer disso, nem prestou atenção quando suas amigas se sentaram e falaram com ela e nem quando o professor tinha chegado na sala.

-as células tem constituição Glicolipoprotéica...

Sakura olhava com um olhar vago pela janela, não queria saber dessa e nem de outras e nem de nada, estava preocupada com sua vida, no que saber se as células eram constituídas disso e daquilo iria ajuda-la, não poderia prestar vestibular para a área de saúde mesmo, sua mãe a tinha obrigado a fazer para administração.

-Uchiha, preste atenção na aula, se não for demais para sua mente.

Yuei olhou de relance para ver se ela prestava atenção, mesmo sabendo que não, e não se surpreendeu ao vê-la olhando como se a janela fosse mais interessante do que o que ele falava, resolveu continuar sua aula que ganhava mais com isso. Faltavam poucos minutos para acabar a aula e ela ainda continuava a olhar para a janela e isso o irritou profundamente, pois ela não tinha se virado uma vez se quer para prestar atenção na aula e depois reclamava que ele fazia marcação em cima dela, mas ela merecia mesmo as notas baixas que levava.

Sakura se sentia frustada, além de imaginar que poderia se casar com aquele ser a frente da sua turma, ainda tinha que atura-lo lhe dando aula, com aquela curiosidade a consumindo, realmente era algo frustrante demais, sabia que logo se cansaria de olhar para janela, mas não queria desistir do seu desafio mudo feito por ela mesma. Sakura se animou assim que ele saiu da sala e prestou atenção na aula de física, mesmo não gostando muito da matéria, parecia que o dia ficava melhor sem aquele encosto perto dela, mal sabia ela que alguém pensava a mesma coisa.

Sakura e suas amigas se reuniram e se sentaram embaixo de uma bela árvore de sakura's que tinha no lugar, era tão grande que até alguns alunos se sentavam em seus galhos, ela contou tudo a suas amigas que a consolaram do melhor jeito que puderam, elas escutaram o sinal tocar, mas não ligaram a primeira vez, até que o escutaram de novo e foram correndo para sua sala, Sakura não estava muito melhor e pirou quando viu aquele ser outra vez em sua frente, com aquele sorriso sarcástico para cima dela e aquele ar de superioridade, ela só sentiu uma vontade enorme de bater muito nele, queria o agredir de qualquer forma, não entendia o porque, mas de algum jeito, eles acabaram se odiando do nada, era algo estranho de se dizer, mas totalmente verdadeiro. O dia foi cansativo, frustrante, triste e principalmente estressante para ela, tinha sua mãe querendo falar com ela detalhes de algo que ela não queria e sempre que se viam enfatizava isso, tinha tido um péssimo dia no colégio e só piorou quando brigou abertamente com o Kayoga, esse também não ficou impune, e além de tudo isso, tinha o conselho que passara uma tarde toda conversando com ela, sobre a importância do casamento e outras coisas que ela nem se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção, agora estava em seu quarto deitada numa posição não muito confortável, mas tinha sido como ela de deitara assim que chegara em seu quarto, não estava com saco para fazer mais nada, tanto que quando foram chama-la para jantar, ela recusou prontamente, só queria ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos, talvez conseguisse chegar a alguma conclusão, mas nada adiantava, ela continuava olhando vagamente para o teto de seu quarto, sem pensar em nada e ao mesmo tempo várias coisas passavam pela sua cabeça, realmente algo contraditório, mas que explicava muito bem, o que ela vivia.

**3 meses depois...**

A chuva caia torrencialmente sobre a cidade, sem dó das pessoas que foram pegas de surpresa com sua chegada e que se corriam para se abrigarem, o clima não parecia dos melhores, assim como o humor de algumas pessoas, em algum lugar uma bela garota gritava de dor, mas seus gritos eram abafados pela chuva que estava com raiva dos humanos nesse dia.

Sakura estava ajoelhada ao lado de sua amiga Hinata que gritava de muita dor, essa tinha quebrado a perna enquanto as garotas estavam na educação física, tinham jogado futebol e tinham pegado pesado com a garota que já estava vermelha que tanto gritava e chorava, seus gritos iam diminuindo, assim como seus olhos iam ficando mais pesados, logo chegou uma ambulância que a levou dali, Sakura foi com eles e ficou ao lado de sua amiga, que já estava desmaiada. Hinata tinha sido liberada mais perto da noite, Sakura levou sua amiga para casa e seguiu para a sua, mas teve que ir de pés, ficou sem dinheiro para o táxi, e o pior era que sua casas um pouco distante, mas não tanto, Sakura andava apressada as vezes escutava um barulho estranho e olhava por cima do ombro não vendo nada e quando já estava na esquina da sua casa, ela tromba com violência contra alguém, fecha os olhos se preparando para o impacto, mas esse não veio da forma que ela esperava, quando abriu finalmente os olhos, estava em cima de ninguém menos que seu professor Yuei Kayoga, esse estava com os olhos semicerrados, os cabelos soltos, uma expressão de raiva.

-poderia por favor se levantar, afinal eu quero respirar.

-me...desculpa.

Sakura se levantou o mais rápido que pode, estendeu sua mão, para ele, nunca pensou que faria isso, mas sua educação falava mais alto nessas horas, ele aceitou e agradeceu, ficaram um tempo ali parados.

-bem então, até amanhã professor.

-hum...está com medo Uchiha?

-hum...não, porque?

-parece, do jeito que esbarrou em min.

-eh...hum...bem, mais uma vez me desculpe.

Sakura saiu dali e seguiu para sua casa, onde foi recebida, por uma mãe emburrada, que não sabia onde a filha estava e foi assim o resto de sua noite. Sakura acordou com um mal humor que era capaz de xingar até a última geração a primeira pessoa que irritasse ela, e para seu desespero essa pessoa tinha sido, Kayoga, por um triz ela não fez o que estava com vontade, mas não podia mais brigar com ele, tinha sido uma ordem de sua mãe, que como ela tinha falado noite passada, não agüentava mais receber telefonemas da escola e intimações para comparecer ao colégio, porque a filha mais uma vez tinha brigado com o professor de biologia. Sakura prestava atenção, pois adorava o conteúdo que estavam vendo, genética, mas algo a estava perturbando desde do dia anterior, o que ele fazia naquela vizinhança?, será que ele mora lá?, Sakura balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar tais dúvidas da cabeça e se concentrar na aula, pois se não sobraria para ela.

Com seus olhos alaranjados, ela observava a garota de cabelos róseos, com um interesse até doentio, algo dentro dela corroia sua entranhas e a fazia se tornar uma pessoa odiosa na frente da de cabelos róseos, Myumi Nyoli, cabelos azuis claros, olhos alaranjados com um toque de amarelo, corpo de líder de torcida, 17 anos, detesta Uchiha Sakura, quando tinha começado o ódio silencioso pela garota, nem ela sabia, apenas sabia que sempre a vigiava de algum modo, sempre sentia um tipo de repulsa pelos seus movimentos, pela sua voz, tudo nela lhe causava repulsa e porque?, nem ela sabia, apenas sabia que queria muito mal, a Uchiha Sakura.

Sakura por algum milagre ainda não tinha recebido, nenhuma advertência ou tinha sido expulsa de sala, mas pelo visto logo seria, pois Ino acabara de lhe mandar um bilhete, ela abriu e leu rapidamente.

_Hey, percebeu a Myumi, está de olhando com aquele olhar de novo._

Sakura olhou pelo canto do olho e notou a expressão de ódio que a garota carregava na face, enquanto disfarçava o fato de tanto lhe olhar.

_**Deixa para lá, essa daí não se manca nunca, e também nunca fiz nada para ela, não vou me rebaixar a nada. Ah e para de me mandar bilhete se não eu vou sair de aula e minha mãe me mata se isso acontecer.**_

Sakura mandou o recado para Ino, viu a colega pegar e rasga-lo e botar dentro da bolsa, para ninguém le-lo, Sakura voltou a prestar atenção na aula, mas logo tomou um grande susto, quando na sala entrou de uma vez um garoto, alto, corpo atlético, olhos azuis claros e cabelos loiros rebeldes e arrepiados, ele parecia muito feliz, e ela não entendia o porque, viu Kayoga ir falar com ele, o aluno falou algumas coisas para o professor e logo Kayoga virou de frente para a sala.

-quero lhes apresentar Uzumaki Naruto, ele irá estudar conosco esse ano, espero que os recebam bem, seja bem vindo Uzumaki.

-obrigado.

Naruto olhou em volta procurando um lugar vago e logo achou um ao lado de uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, ao seu lado estava sentada uma garota de cabelos pretos azulados, olhos perolados, ele correu para o lugar.

-OLÁ EU ME CHAMO NARUTO E VOCÊS?

-ITAIIIII, BAKA. Sakura praticamente gritou, pois Naruto tinha gritado ao lado de seu ouvido e parecia que sua orelha ia estourar.

-me desculpem, qual seus nomes?

-Uchiha Sakura e essa ao meu lado se chama Hyuuga Hinata.

-prazer, Uzumaki-san.

-o praze é todo meu Hinata-chan!

-certo, agora da próxima vez que fizer isso, juro que te esfolo vivo.

-ah Sakura-chan, me desculpa, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

-5 MINUTOS DEPOIS-

-TÁ CERTO, EU DESCULPO, mas por favor para de falar.

-valeu, Sakura-chan.

-tá.

Sakura se surpreendeu ao encontrar Yuei a encarando de sua mesa, ele parecia aborrecido, e ela agradeceu, por não ter falado mais nada com Naruto se não concerteza iria receber uma advertência, que não podia receber de jeito nenhum.

Sakura correu para a saída, mas antes de chegar lá, ouviu seu celular tocando e atendeu com pressa e ouviu sua mãe avisando que ninguém poderia pega-la agora, e que ela teria que ir sozinha ou esperar no colégio. Sakura pensou em ir sozinha, mas logo começou a chover muito forte e ela teve que ficar presa no colégio, todos já tinham ido, só haviam ficado as pessoas que tinham atividades extras e os professores para alguma reunião, ela estava sozinha deitada com a barriga para cima na carteira do professor, em sua sala de aula, sabia que ninguém entraria na sala, ouvia algumas música para ver se o tempo passava mais rápido, e nada, parecia que ele estava passando de vagar para irrita-la ou algo do gênero, mas também pareceu cômica a cena, ela deitada na carteira do professor, bem encolhida mesmo, ouvindo música, de cara amarrada e ainda chovendo, realmente um cena clássica e cômica, Sakura gargalhou bem alto, imaginando o quanto estava patética; se levantou da mesa e saiu da sala, pelo horário pensou que alguém já estivesse a sua espera. Terrível engano, ninguém estava do lado de fora, ela foi dessa vez para o ginásio, se deitou num andar da arquibancada e botou sua mochila para apoiar sua cabeça, continuou ouvindo música, só que dessa vez de olhos fechados, talvez assim o tempo passasse mais rápido.

No escritório da casa da família Uchiha, Itachi olhava alguma no computador sem preocupação, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Suspirou pesadamente, pediu que entrassem.

-me desculpe pelo incomodo, Uchiha-san, mas sua mãe saiu e pediu que fosse pegar sua irmã, no colégio, pois ela não tinha como vir sozinha.

-Obrigado, pode ir.

-sim senhor.

Se os pensamentos de Itachi pudessem ser lidos, nada de agradável sairia da boca de quem os leu. Itachi se encontrava revoltado em frente ao computador, se teria que ir buscar sua irmã, pelo menos deixaria ela lá de molho mais ainda, ela que esperasse tinha algumas coisas para terminar e só sairia dali quando as fizesse.

Sakura agradecia por ter um acervo de 400 músicas em seu aparelho, pois sua paciência já tinha ido embora, sua escola terminava as duas e já eram quatro horas, olhou para cima e viu que ainda chovia muito forte, já estava com o corpo dolorido de ficar deitada naquela posição desconfortável e naquele local duro, queria muito estar em casa no seu quarto mais especificamente. Sakura se lembrou que no dia a sala de música estava aberta e correu para lá, ficou maravilhada ao ver que o piano estava lá pronto, como se fosse apenas para ela tocar, se sentou e começou a tocar, logo estava pegando ritmo de sua música favorita.

Itachi já estava parado em frente ao colégio de sua irmã, viu que não tinha quase ninguém a não ser poucos professores e alguns outros funcionários, perguntou-lhes onde Sakura poderia estar e lhe informaram que concerteza estaria na sala de música; perguntou como chegar lá e foi, ainda precisava analisar alguns papéis de uma filiais da empresa de sua família.

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I´m home bound**

Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade  
Andando rápido  
Rostos passaram  
E eu estou perto de casa

**Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
**

Sem expressão, olho para frente  
Apenas percorrendo meu caminho  
Percorrendo um caminho  
Através da multidão

Itachi ouvia ela cantar sem acreditar que fosse ela, mas não tinha mais ninguém além dela lá, se fosse definir a voz, diria apenas que era perfeita, claro que esse elogio nunca sairia de seus pensamentos, pois Sakura e ele viviam em uma "guerra" contínua, não seria ele a começar a elogia-la.

-Já chega de cantar Ssakura, vamos lgo embora.

-AAAH, é você!

-não apenas um fantasma e vamos logo, que não tenho tempo para vozes medíocres e afirmações idiotas.

-VOZ MEDÍOCRE É A SUA, SEU RACHA ESPELHO.

-olha quem fala, faria qualquer um, sair correndo antes de chegar a dois metros dessa porta. Agora será que da para a gente ir.

-tá certo, vamos logo racha espelho.

-sua...

-nem pense em terminar.

Itachi se limitou a resmungar alto, não tinha tempo para crises de adolescentes, ele e Sakura entraram no carro e chegaram logo em casa, nenhum dos dois se despediu um do outro, era algo tão comum entre os dois, que nenhum reclamava.

Sakura se deitou e ligou para Ino, precisava fazer algo, precisava dançar, sim!, era disso que precisava.

-Alô Ino, eaí, hoje é Sexta se esqueceu?

-claro que não, vamos naquela boate nova, Life's.

-claro, ouvi dizer que é ótima, você até pode cantar, não?, mas não precisa reserva uma mesa pelo menos 3 MESES ANTES.

-acontece que o dono do lugar, é filho de um amigo da minha mãe, e ela conseguiu que ele reservasse uma mesa para nós, mas eaí, vamos?

-só falta falar com o restante das meninas.

-eu já liguei para elas, só faltava tu me ligar, acabei de mandar o torpedo para elas.

-certo eu vou, que horas e onde a gente se encontra?

-20:00 e na minha casa, beijos, agora tenho que ir me arrumar.

-eu também, até mais Ino.

Sakura foi direto para sua banheira, precisava relaxar um pouco antes de ir.


End file.
